The present disclosure relates to an amplifier arrangement and to a switched capacitor integrator with such an amplifier arrangement.
Amplifiers are widely used in sampling circuits for transferring charge into sampling capacitors. To ensure an accurate transfer of charge in a limited amount of time, such an amplifier requires a certain minimum transconductance gm. For such applications, the amplifier is usually the dominant source of noise.
Conventional amplifier concepts can provide a sufficient transconductance only with a high current consumption or provide a limited transconductance when reducing the current consumption. Furthermore, such conventional amplifier concepts have a limited noise performance.